Bleeding Emotion
by DuckEyedFool
Summary: Harry and Draco are thrown together in difficult circumstances, upon returning to the school Dumbledore sends selected students, away on extensive training, to break down the house rivalries, and create the new army against the upcoming threat of Voldem
1. The End

Water trickled in through the cracks of the ageing wood, reflecting the small amount of light. The dank smell of mould and the scuttling of small creatures filled the small space of the shed. Huddled in the corner shivering violently was the form of a young man silhouetted against the soft glow of the candle, his face encrusted with dried blood and the streaks of tears. Reopened wounds were oozing fresh red. Harry potter saviour of the wizarding world didn't have much longer.

Upon returning back to the durselys they had snapped his wand, removed his belongings and locked him in the shed. While he was still strong enough he had managed to release Hedwig in order to save her from death, although had paid dearly for it himself when his uncle returned home. Harry had given up, there was no possible way he could make it out of this suburban hell hold alive, he was just to weak, there was no point in fighting anymore. The wizarding world would just have to go and fuck themselves; they'd have to find another saviour.

His parched lips opened just wide enough to let in a final gasp of air and with that his eyes fluttered closed and his mind filled with blackness.


	2. Seed

I do not own any of the following characters other than Seed (who is all mine) the rest all belong to JKRowling

I know its too short and probably not very good either, meh I'll see what your response is if there is any.

It is somewhat violent sorry about that if it's not your thing but it shouldn't carry on with too much blood and guts, I'll see where it goes. Thank you for reviewing last time those who did, I have to say I was surprised to be on some peoples author alerts, considering the length but thanks anyway. Oh well here it is:

It is written in old wizarding law that a wizard at great risk will send out magical signatures, which can only be detected by those who are open to others. The greater the danger the wizard is in, the more violent and further the signature will travel.

The shed walls began to pulse slightly sending gentle thuds into the surrounding area, slowly a pale flame began to lick its way through the grain of the wood. The pulsating grew steadily more noticeable, the entire shed seemed to come to life with the strain of magic flowing around it, with a sickening crack the walls drew themselves inward, then burst outward sending a thin wavering sphere of colour out into the torrents of rain. Again the shed contracted and released another sphere slightly stronger than the last.

The forbidden forest was shifting a disturbance was coming. The trees could feel it, their leaves shifting uncomfortably, boughs quaking. Wide eyed, the more sensitive creatures scuttled for the more hidden depths of the forest. Centaurs snorted out hot air, creating clouds of breath in the crisp dark might. The howls of wolves shuddered through the air. Something was coming and the forest was waiting.

Spread-eagled and quaking violently from sobs Harry looked up at the black sky his face streaming with rain and tears. Every minute his skeleton would burst through the seams of his skin, glowing a violent amber, ghostly hands skimming the bones, collecting and travelling forth in a new sphere, searching. His skin tore again blood splattered the all ready covered ground. Eyes crying out with pain, a voice tore from his throat "Make It Stop".

It had come. Waves of translucent hands rushed through the trunks, leaves and mud. Looking, longing, searching, desperate, rushing, targeting, needing.

In the shadows a delicate pale face contemplated life. Chin nestled in her palm, tongue worrying the last of the meat from her fangs, her tail gently flicking the air. Bored was all she could think, what was the point in life if all you ever did was lounge, sit, stare and eat, God she wanted to 'do' something. I mean if you thought about it, how good is the a conversation going to be if the only things you every converse with are small pathetic creatures, which your about to devour. They never seemed to challenge her opinions, all they ever did was beg, how many times bloody times do you have to explain that begging is pointless, she just wanted to know what they thought. But no, stupid twerps they still had to go ahead and beg. All she was asking was for something interesting to happen.

A feminine white fluffy creature hit the ground with an indignant yowl, the hands immediately fell upon her gliding across her figure hesitating at her temple and then delving in. Images flashed across her mind, a human child screaming with exquisite agony, in dire need of help. The hands reappeared seeming to have decided upon something converging in a tightly formed ball they began emitting a strong light, hissing Seed straightened up; she could taste the magic leaking from this thing.

The sound of something moving very fast through the still air, made her turn her head upwards catching sight of a distressingly large object plummeting straight towards her, trailed by a pattern of fluttering rags.

"Oh shit" were the last words that ran through her head before she was unceremoniously knocked unconscious.

The hands had found their target; Harry's signature had been successful.


	3. The Roots

i do not own any of the characters other then seed

a wee bit longer than before still not enough i know but i've been bogged down with loads of work.

Now she was pissed off, her previously clean white fur was splattered with the human child's blood. This was not a good situation, to smell of human blood in a forest filled with deluded, violent, hungry creatures of all kinds, was not the thing to do. She had two options, she could either leave the boy to be devoured by the pleasant locals of the forest, and make a break for it while they were still interested in the boy; or she could try and remove some of the blood encasing the child and try and get him back to the roots without being confronted. Even if she did choose the second option she could always dump him if the situation became too risky. Picking Harry up and moving them both into the shadows, she began to clean some of the caked blood off his face.

Draco eyes followed his fathers back until he had completely left the room, his father had just announced that his advanced training was due to start and they were taking a trip to the forest in order to help Draco refine his skills. Much was expected of him, he was going to be entered into the lord's inner circle almost immediately after his initiation. This was rare and involved a lot of trust on the dark lords part. Personally Draco was sick and tired of it all and was not looking forward to a month's very painful training, only to achieve the end result of grovelling in front of a thing that more resembled a worm than a man. He had been given an hour to pack and prepare himself for the trip. Calling five house elves to his room, he ordered them to prepare his trunk for Hogwarts, as he would not be returning back to the mansion after his training. Making the necessary arrangements so that his trunk would be sent ahead of him, Draco turned his attention to the more vital necessities. Pulling a small pendant from his neck he walked over to the entrance to his safe room, hidden behind a tapestry. Pressing the rosé quart into the mould in the wall, he stood and recited the entry code. A smallish plain wooden door began to emerge through the stone, big enough to allow access to a slight man. Entering the room Draco looked for what he would need, his potion set and belt of ready made healing potions would be needed, his wand and battle Cravait and his dragon hide boots. His collection of daggers from his grandfather he decided could prove to be useful, his sword his father would expect him to have and he wasn't planning on leaving it behind anyway. It had been handed down to him through his mothers line, and was ironically named The Innocent despite the fact it had taken many lives with its blade, it was a deep crystal blue the sort of colour of a tropical sea on a calm day. The hilt of the sword was made out of the bones of an mountain breed of elves, with a large perfectly circular moonstone set in the elfish runes that where carved into the bones. Draco loved the sword dearly and had owed his life to it more than once.

The creatures where stirring she could not keep him here any longer, she would have to try and make a move for the roots. Seed was worried the shield would not hold up against any great attack especially if they were on the move, she would have to make a run for it while time was still on her side. Muttering a spell under her breath she lifted Harry up to her, throwing his arms around her neck and wrapping his legs around her waist she finished the incarnation and black binds covered him securing Harry to her front. She didn't have much time they would have to go now. Climbing quickly up the nearest tree she began to follow the dark forms of the branches along the forests canopy. Other then the occasional movement slight sound they went undisturbed for the first hour, stopping briefly every now and then to check if the boy was still alive. Looking down to keep her footing proved to be a disadvantage when it came to seeing what was lay ahead, seed only realized what was in front of her when she ran straight into it. Lifting her head out of the things chest, seed slowly peered up into a rather disturbing set of teeth. "Long time no see seed, what have we here",

"Go fuck yourself Fraid, I don't have time for your bullshit"

Lifting her chin so her eyes met his he replied, "now, now seed that's no way to reply to an old companion, I smelt blood on the air and was merely curious as to what it was leaking from. You know how difficult it is to come by a decent meal these days in the forest, don't you dear."

"I told you Fraid I don't have time for this, the human is not up for negotiation, he's mine go find your own meat"

"Such a shame, dear seed to you not remember the times we used to feast together."

"Yes, I also remember the reason we no longer do, I think it was around the time you took a liking for the meat of my cubs that we lost contact. So I repeat, go fuck yourself Fraid I don't have time for your bullshit."

With that seed drew her claws swiftly across his face, kicked him in the kneecap and then shoved him off the branch. Not turning back she hurried along ignoring the sound of breaking branches and a large cat connecting.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Draco was greeted by his father's nod of his head. Following Lucius out to the waiting carriage surrounded by the small group of death eaters, Draco's stomach began to twist, this was not going to be a pleasant trip; and by the eager look on his fathers face, he had realized this as well.

It was nightfall by the time the carriage drew up alongside the edge of the forest; the death eaters were shifting uncomfortably. Unnerving wild calls were already reaching their ears from the depths of the forest.

Lucius stepped up in front of the small group and began to scatter a green powder onto the ground around himself, Draco and four selected death eaters. Muttering the incarnation under his breath a shield sprung up covering a 10-metre diameter. "those not in the shield will follow behind, you are responsible for your own lives, and do please try and not die in front of my path" with that Lucius strode into the forest and left the petrified remaining death eaters to cast up as many shields as they could and stubble onwards.

please reveiw, happy to hear any ideas you got too.


End file.
